


Waited Long Enough.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [27]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Swearing, drinking/drunkenness, legal drug use(Amsterdam), sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt urgency on Kinkbingo and #30 exhibitionist for 50kinky ways. Lust drunk and just plain drunk they finally give into what they've been wanting to do from the moment they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited Long Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Happy mildly kinky porn?

He loves Amsterdam; the beer, the weed, it's all humming through his veins, he's drunk, he's high and he's horny as fuck. Adam had been all over him on stage and God, it had taken every scrap of willpower he had left not to just drop to his knees for Adam on the stage. They have been dancing around this for far too long and now Tommy aches with wanting it, urgency like fire in his blood. The show is over, they've signed for the fans and now they’re heading back to the bus in groups. He doesn't want to be trapped away in the bus with the others and it's not like the bus is going anywhere tonight. He grabs hold of Adam's hand, makes him slow down so they fall behind the others. When they make it to the bus, everyone is inside, the door shut and Tommy drags Adam to the back of the bus.

　

"Tommy Joe, what are you doing?" Adam asks, leaning up against the back of the bus, all casual like he isn't sporting a boner that can probably be seen from space. 

　

Tommy doesn't want to talk, he wants to be touching Adam now, right now, wants Adam to touch him back. They have been waiting so long, maybe since they first met, but definitely since the first kiss and he wants this so badly, he's waited long enough. He figures maybe some skin will help Adam get with the program, make him hurry up and do something for once. So he strips off his T-shirt, not caring about the cool night air, not caring that someone could come into the lot and see them. He doesn't care if the whole world watches, he wants this now, he's never felt so urgent about anything in his life. 

　

"Tommy?" Adam says softly, eyes sparkling and it's too slow, so he pushes in close, gets his lips on Adam, tasting booze and pot and something that is just Adam and he can't get enough of that taste. He clings to Adam's shirt, rolling his hips against the hard line of Adam's cock in his jeans, he wants this so much and he wants so much more. 

　

"Fuck, baby, are you sure?" Adam asks, breaking the kiss, but his hands cup Tommy's ass through his jeans, rocks him closer and Tommy can't answer right away, choking on a moan. He's felt Adam's cock through clothing before, felt it hard, but never like this, never rocking into him, pressing against his own hard dick. With the bass to cover him, Adam probably doesn't even notice Tommy getting hard on stage.

　

"Really sure, never been more sure about anything. I want you to fuck me, right now, right here." Tommy pants.

　

"We should go inside." Adam says, which isn't a no. Tommy can work with that and work fast.

　

"If we go inside, something will happen to stop us, someone will ask to watch a movie or they'll want to go out, it always happens and I'm sick of waiting." Tommy groans.

　

"Okay, okay, but I only have a condom, I don't carry lube." Adam sighs.

　

"Improvise." Tommy says firmly, kissing Adam again and pawing at his dick through his jeans, wanting to touch Adam for real, desperate for it. They kiss and grind and manage to get Adam's shirt off and one of Tommy's shoes without breaking contact. But it needs to be faster, so Tommy pulls back, unzips his jeans and just drops them. Kicks off his one remaining shoe, gets his jeans off his feet and then strips off his boxers. He's completely naked out behind the tour bus, where anybody could see him, but he doesn't care, let everyone look as long as Adam's looking at him as well.

　

"Fuck, Tommy, lean against the bus, face first, okay?" Adam asks and it seems the urgency is catching, because he can hear it in Adam's voice. He rushes to do what Adam asked him. Switching places almost, but facing the other way. Adam steps up close behind him, naked chest brushing against Tommy's back. He presses a soft kiss to the nape of Tommy's neck and another to his shoulder. And then Adam gets a leg between his, nudges till Tommy gets with the program and spreads his legs.

　

He hears the sound of something hitting the ground, twists to look and sees that Adam has gone to his knees, he turns back, resting his face on the cool metal of the bus, his face flushed. He should be cold, but urgency heats his veins.He should be embarrassed about being naked where anyone could see him, but lust steals away shame. Adam's hands are on his ass and it's not the first time, but it's the first time without a barrier. He moans, thinks about biting his lip, muffling the sound, but thinks fuck it, he doesn't care if the whole world knows he's out in this parking lot in the middle of the night, naked as the day he was born, about to get fucked by Adam Fucking Lambert.

　

Adam pulls his cheeks apart and then his tongue is there, warm and wet and licking over his hole and he gets that Adam's thought of a way to improvise. Neither of them have lube, so Adam's going to open him up on his tongue. Tommy's okay with that, just as long as he goes fast, Tommy doesn't want to waste a second longer than he needs to. He's never felt need like this, never felt the need to be with someone so urgently, but things have been different with Adam right from the start. He moans when Adam starts licking inside him, whimpers when Adam starts working him open using his tongue and fingers, it feels so good and his cock is already leaking pre-come. He has to wrap his hand around the base of his cock just to make sure he doesn't come before the main event. 

　

"I'm open enough, put the condom on, come on. I know you want to, been wanting to get your dick in me as much as I've been wanting to take it, come on." Tommy groans and Adam stands up and Tommy hears him unzip, hears the crinkling of a condom wrapper being undone and then moments later Adam's cock is right there, nudging against Tommy's hole and it's not fast enough, he needs Adam right the fuck now.

　

"You’re right, I have been wanting to get in you, gotta admit I didn't think you'd be in to fucking somewhere we could get caught." Adam says right next to his ear, hot breath on Tommy's skin and he's starting to push in and Tommy wants more, they've done slow for months, now is the time for a little urgency.

　

"I'd let you fuck me anywhere." Tommy admits, because fuck it, let people watch, see how sexy and commanding Adam is even without a microphone. 

　

"You don't care if people see me fucking you? I think you like it, the idea of fucking somewhere we could get caught, you like the thrill, the urgency, having to rush so we don't get caught." Adam says, filthy sweet in his ear and Tommy moans brokenly because Adam's finally all the way inside him and he's been waiting for so long to feel the burn, the stretch, to be connected with Adam this way. 

　

"Stop talking and fuck me before our asses end up on TMZ." Tommy demands and then he gasps when Adam thrusts into him roughly. This is what he wants, this is what he's been craving for months. He's thought about Adam fucking him on the bus, never against it, but it works for him, really works for him and by the sound of it, it works for Adam too. He moans and pants, praises Tommy and mutters curses and every thrust feels so good. There’s a little bit of pain, but it mixes with the pleasure so sweetly. 

　

He can't keep his mouth shut either, moaning and cursing, calling Adam's name and it's a miracle that no one on the bus has heard them and come out here to see what is going on. He wants them to come, urgently, because the idea of not being able to finish this is too cruel to even think about. He thrusts back onto Adam's cock and jerks himself off, so close to the edge he can almost taste it.

　

"Adam." He pants out, never wanting this to end at the same time as he wants to come right fucking now. 

　

Adam kisses his neck, sweet and soft, the opposite of his hard, rough thrusts and something about the combination hits all the buttons inside of Tommy and he comes with a yell that he can't even try and muffle. He's naked in a parking lot, yelling out Adam's name, it feels crazy, but fuck if crazy doesn't feel good.

　

Tommy braces his arms on the bus, holding himself up even though he feels weak at the knees and he keeps pushing back, wanting to give Adam the same pleasure Adam has given him. Adam comes with a muffled cry, mouth pressed against Tommy's back to hide the sound. They stand there panting, breathing loud in the quiet night air, the urgency is gone now and Tommy turns his head for a slow and lazy kiss.

　

Adam pulls out carefully, ditches the condom looking guilty about it. It makes Tommy laugh a little, they just fucked against the bus, where anyone could have seen them and Adam's worried about ditching a condom in the parking lot. They help each other dress, both still a little unsteady on their feet. Adam tucks Tommy under his shoulder as they make their way to the bus door, the sweat cooling on his skin now making him feel cold and he's grateful for Adam's warmth. Everyone looks at them when they walk onto the bus, but no one says anything. Tommy has a feeling they all knew this was a long time coming the way Tommy did.

　

They say good night to their friends and don't even try to pretend that they are not going back to Adam's room together. Tommy hadn't cared if the world saw them fucking, he doesn't care if his friends know they sleep together as well. The booze and pot and sex is all catching up with him and now the urgency is gone, for now all he wants to do is sleep in Adam's arms. They strip and get into bed, wrapped around each other and kiss lazily. Tommy needed fast before, but slow is good as well, he wants being with Adam to last forever.

　

The End.


End file.
